


【NM】Sweetest Devotion

by MelarNelo



Series: 平淡生活 [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 伪BGM兼开车灵感（）：Sweetest Devotion--Adele同居三十题系列。这是说好的完整版《甜蜜的事》（见lofter）没想到几个月没开车，驾照差点变车卡orz磨了很久才差强己意，但愿读起来不会很突兀，脑细胞更生不过来了。尼亚宝贝生日快乐❤️





	【NM】Sweetest Devotion

尼亚的肩周炎复发了。  
算不上什么大事，差不多每到期末尼亚都得犯这样那样的毛病，或者说，但凡是老师都难以幸免。好在梅罗嘴上嫌弃归嫌弃，却不知从哪练就了按摩的好手艺，尼亚才得以从由内向外扩散的疼痛中喘多几口气。  
严格说来，尼亚第一次确诊得了肩周炎，是在准备硕博连读的时期。  
时值毕业季，梅罗和尼亚商量好，梅罗出来工作，尼亚继续学习。尽管这意味着他们在近几个月都无法一如既往地一连数小时呆在一起，但是作为心智成熟、自信又独立的成年人，他们尊重并支持彼此的选择。  
撰写论文是漫长的战争，准备阶段尼亚几乎一有时间就泡图书馆，甚至一泡就是好几个通宵。对此梅罗并无太多异议，毕竟他也经历了论文的痛，但尼亚难得拼命过头带来的结果简直令他发指。  
那天材料收集整理好，谋篇布局确定下来，在图书馆窝了几天的尼亚终于回到宿舍，和梅罗一起吃饭。晚上尼亚在宿舍睡得很好，一夜无梦，睁眼的一刻头脑清醒、思路清晰，写论文再合适不过。他坐起身，肩颈处却传来一阵酸痛，他不经意地发出一声极轻的呻吟。尼亚动了动脖子，又捏了捏肩膀，疼痛不是很明显，他就没有在意，只是一如既往地去洗漱。  
时间在充实忙碌的生活中飞快流逝，仿佛不过一眨眼，四个月便悄然溜走。尼亚的毕业论文基本完成，只等指导老师的第一次反馈。关上办公室的门，尽管面上不显，尼亚心里还是松了口气。回宿舍的路上，尼亚听到同学兼合作团队的组员哈莉娜的招呼，他转身面向那个精明能干的女人，没有说话。哈莉娜也回寝室，两人就一边走一边聊起写论文的苦恼。走到分岔路口，哈莉娜向尼亚道别，她先前忍不住观察了一路尼亚的动作，确定尼亚转身的姿势有种说不上来的别扭，还是多嘴问一句：  
“你的肩膀好像……出了点问题？”  
事实上尼亚的脖子几乎转不动了，但因为写论文用电脑就可以完成，并不受肩颈的影响，所以他没有说，梅罗忙于工作几乎不在宿舍也就没有注意到，尼亚原本打算这天回宿舍等梅罗回来再提这件事，没想到哈莉娜出现了，还注意到了这个不易察觉的问题。尼亚权衡了一下，没有回避，算是默认了。哈莉娜表示她曾经得过肩周炎，说严重不算太严重，治起来也不算太麻烦，于是就事论事地说服了尼亚第二天一起去医院一趟。  
在哈莉娜的陪同下走进医院大门，尼亚才想起好像快四个月没有和梅罗一起吃饭。这四个月太充实、太忙碌、太紧张，他甚至没有意识到时间的流逝是如此之快，他和梅罗是如此长达数十天没有好好聊几句。坐在医生面前，尼亚平静无波的内心莫名地泛起一圈圈涟漪，带起一阵阵陌生又熟悉的悸动。  
这样的情绪或许就是哈莉娜口中的“思念”，尼亚想。  
他想梅罗了。

医生还在煞有其事地问尼亚的肩膀，敞开的门突如其来“咚”地一声撞到白色墙壁。突兀的声音打断了医生的诊断，也提醒了撞门人自己的行为有多么遭人嫌弃，他有些呆愣地杵在门口。尼亚转动上半身，一片淡金色映入眼帘，他眨了眨双眼，方才走神的头脑同样有些反应不及，直到白袍医生不满的声音再次回响：  
“耐心等一等，这位病人还没有结束。”  
医生念经似的讲完用药疗程和注意事项，尼亚和哈莉娜起身去拿药，医生从电脑屏幕移开双眼望向门口，那位撞门的金发男人已经不在了。  
走到取药的窗口，哈莉娜向尼亚道别，一脸的深藏功与名。尼亚挑了挑眉，说了声谢谢。梅罗对他们的哑谜不感兴趣，双眼牛皮糖似的黏在尼亚的脖颈，懊恼与自责在内心交错升起。  
两人面无表情地排着队，拿药回到他们共住的学生宿舍，路上少有地没有人说话。梅罗随手把药放在尼亚的书桌上，走到自己的书桌前坐在椅子上打电话，视线依旧停留在尼亚看似无碍的肩膀上。玛特的声音从手机另一端传来，梅罗略为僵硬道：“肩周炎。”梅罗和玛特随意聊了几句，听他交代了替梅罗请一天假的事情，就挂了电话。  
知道尼亚的忙碌告一段落后，梅罗也没多说什么，白天照常上班，晚上回到宿舍帮尼亚敷药帖药膏。肩周炎限制了尼亚许多活动，他大多数时间躺在床上玩机器人或模型飞机，偶尔下床解决生理需求和生活需求。梅罗白天对玛特嘲笑尼亚退化成巨婴，得到玛特笑嘻嘻的一句“我看你不是照顾得挺开心嘛”，梅罗登时气不打一处来，伸手狠狠勒住玛特的脖子逼得他直喊求饶，并在夜里用脸书给梅罗发了封带链接的消息。梅罗点开一看，是一个按摩视频，他问玛特什么意思，玛特又给他发了百科资料以保证可信度，同时表示他“诚挚的歉意”。梅罗撇了撇嘴，心想至少比看起来不太靠谱的针灸好多了（这位金发男士显然忘记尼亚贴的药膏就含有中草药）。  
转天晚上就对尼亚的肩颈又揉又按，酸胀的感觉带电般窜过尼亚全身上下，换玛特早就鬼哭狼嚎，尼亚愣是半天憋不住才哼几声。梅罗心下好笑，故意在重灾区反复用力按压，酸胀的疼痛变得尖锐起来，层层叠叠地袭上大脑，用力轻重之间又隐隐长起松快的舒适，尼亚猝不及防地哼出了变了调的声音，顿时乐得梅罗笑出声，差点不够力做完剩下的按摩，还硬要模仿外面会所里的人问，“舒服吗？力度合适吗？”  
从此，梅罗也触发了新技能：按摩。

“结果，那回我们四个月没见你就去了医院，这次不过四周——还不满一个月——没见，你又去见医生了，真厉害呢尼亚先生。”跨坐在尼亚腰上的梅罗一边按压尼亚僵硬的肩膀，一边毫不留情地嘲讽道。话虽如此，梅罗其实有些自责，本想着这么些年了，尼亚的肩颈好了很多，自己工作又忙，所以才没怎么问他，结果稍一疏忽，老毛病又出现了。  
尼亚赤身裸体地趴在床上，下巴搁在交叠的手臂上，两眼微闭。他原本是放空的状态，听到梅罗的话便笑着回道：“彼此彼此。”梅罗哼了一声，起身揉了揉发热的指头，屁股往下挪了挪，坐到尼亚腿上，双手也换了个地方继续。  
梅罗拿起身旁的药油从尼亚的背洒到腰，然后双手分别在两侧又从下往上边抹开药油边用力推拿，尼亚感觉好不容易淡了一点的药膏味再次气势汹汹地扑鼻而来。梅罗在他后腰对称的两处推揉，沉重的身体慢慢轻松了不少，尼亚甚至开始想打瞌睡。不得不说，当了几年的小白鼠，梅罗练得伸手就能摸准位置用对力道，平时顺手一捏都能让他舒服得倒头就睡，不会再像当初那样摸半天又边按又说“痛吗？痛死你正好”之类刀子嘴豆腐心的话。  
恍惚中尼亚的声音似是不受控制地轻飘飘地传了出来，“你这几天遇上旺季，也没比我清闲，每天从游乐场回来都像个活死人一样，做饭都不敢叫你，怕中尸毒。”梅罗正专心地弯曲手指，用指节从下往上梳尼亚的脊柱，没空回答，尼亚又继续道，“也不是非常痛，就是……唔、就是那里先别松开，嗯……就是很沉重，没有第一次那么痛。”  
“废话，老子当了多少年免费按摩师，要是玛特我早踹他去什么乱七八糟的会所爱谁找谁反正别找我痛死活该。”发泄般一口气说完同样乱七八糟的话，梅罗跪起身，从尼亚的肩膀拍到尼亚的腰。  
尼亚全身的细胞在梅罗的按摩下仿佛迎接了新生一般轻盈了许多，他趴在手臂上长长地叹了一口气，伸手一只手在床头柜上摸了只手机看了眼时间，又快凌晨一点了。  
尼亚顿时不满地翻了翻身子，“1点了。”  
“有本事你明晚10点前弄完你的破事，老子保证12点准时睡。”梅罗用力拍了两下尼亚的屁股，光滑又不失弹性的触感让刚冒起的火气消了大半，他勾起嘴角又下手抓了一把。  
满手的肉。  
“舒服吗？爽吗？”尼亚曲起手臂支着脑袋看向梅罗，戏谑地问道。  
梅罗满意地笑了，又抓了一把过瘾。尼亚见他没有放过自己那堆脂肪的意思，空闲的手拍了拍梅罗的脸蛋，挑眉问：“关灯睡觉？”  
“早呢。”梅罗倒不急，还贼兮兮地笑了笑，“长夜漫漫啊，亲爱的尼亚。”  
尼亚来回扫了几眼只穿了内裤在自己身上动来动去的梅罗，语气变得难言的轻佻，“这么有精力呀，梅罗先生？”  
“当然，你男人可是很行的。”梅罗双手分开撑在床上，笑盈盈地凑近尼亚的脸，继续道，“还是，你已经不行了？伟大的人民教师？”梅罗刻意压低的嗓音有点喑哑的磁性，充满低沉的诱惑。  
尼亚面不改色地任梅罗挑逗自己，他抬手挠了挠金发男人的下巴，回道：“看不出来你都这么饿了，都怀疑你老公行不行了。”  
“滚你丫的。”梅罗在尼亚肩关节咬了一口。

硕大的双人床上，尼亚平躺在水蓝色的床单上，若窗边搭上相机架，或是个不错的黑白照拍摄场景。梅罗两手五指对应地贴在一起搓了搓，鼻子能闻到的除了药油几乎别无其他。他像只经验十足的豹子，悄无声息地伏在沉睡的人类身上，抬起身下人结实有力的大腿，发热的拇指从大腿根部往膝盖一寸寸按过去。到三分之一的地方，尼亚的腿下意识地缩了一下，梅罗一脸坏笑地握住不让动，拇指在那块地方缓慢按揉，奇异的酸痛通过神经传到大脑，刺激得尼亚咬紧牙关才没发出奇怪的声音。  
尼亚知道人的神经四通八达，看似毫无关系的地方其实也在不可察觉地影响着痛处，不然他早就以“耍流氓”为由翻身推倒梅罗，而不是默认自己体质变弱，按哪哪疼。  
尼亚看着跪在床上专心按摩的梅罗，手指明明在称得上敏感的部位来回活动，面上却是让人一看就清心寡欲的认真。尼亚闲得无聊，视线从梅罗翠绿的双眼向下滑，来到英挺的鼻子，抿紧的嘴唇，小小的喉结，结实的躯干，流畅的线条，鼓动的肌肉……  
梅罗按完两条腿，眼睛向上瞟到悄然蜇伏的野兽，再往上，是银发男人表情无辜的脸。梅罗随手弹了弹半硬的器官，调侃道：“果然按摩有奇效啊。”  
尼亚皱起眉头，神情忧虑道：“这里也不太舒服，需要梅罗按摩师的帮助。”  
“那么，看在按摩师如此尽心尽力为先生您服务的份上，”梅罗嘴角噙着笑，修长的手指伸展开来，握住在他的挑逗下越发挺立的器官，“不赏点小费吗？”  
尼亚眯起钴蓝色的双眼，舌尖若隐若现地划过浅色的嘴唇，声音有些喑哑，“当然，梅罗先生既然贵开金口，哪有不满足的道理？这就给你。”说罢，尼亚坐起身，隔着内裤轻揉隆起的部位。  
梅罗有些兴奋地勾住尼亚的肩膀，拉近脸的距离，吸吮对方湿润的嘴唇。尼亚张嘴迎接梅罗的攻势，手上配合梅罗的动作揉搓了一阵就扯下了内裤，握住梅罗的手带着他将两人的性器并在一起撸动。他松开梅罗红肿的嘴，温热的唾液溢出梅罗的嘴角滑落下来，他顺着水迹一路吻到下巴，然后离开梅罗的脸，拧着身子去拿床头柜里的润滑剂。  
梅罗一看就知道尼亚要做什么。待尼亚重新躺好，他跪趴在尼亚身上，任尼亚滑溜溜的手指探进他的身体，随意地开疆拓土。他也不继续玩发烫的棒子了，而是在尼亚白净的身体上到处乱摸，一会儿捏捏淡粉的乳头，一会儿抓抓柔软的胸肌，甚至抠弄无辜的凹肚脐。  
尼亚见状忍不住笑道：“弄干净，不然等下让你吃下去。”  
“恶心！”梅罗抽手拍了一掌在尼亚背上。  
尼亚不以为然地抽出湿淋淋的手指，将化成水的玩意儿尽数抹在梅罗翘起的屁屁上。  
“尼玛！”梅罗怒了，伸手用力抓了一把尼亚的性器，抓得烫手的物事顶端也冒出透明液体，然后拍开报复自己屁屁的狼爪，自己扶着小尼亚坐了下去。  
尽管已经他们隔三差五就会来一场巫山云雨，梅罗还是换了好几次气才完全坐到底。  
尼亚的手从小腹一路向上抚摸，食指划过柔软的突起后停下，拇指按在上面来回搓弄，搓到突起变得红肿硬挺，就张嘴含住又吸又舔。  
梅罗抓了抓尼亚卷曲的头发问：“怎样，有出奶吗？”  
尼亚用力吸了两口，还松开嘴仔细瞅了瞅，又咋了咋舌状似回味了一番，才一本正经道：“没有。”  
梅罗没好气地拍了一下尼亚的脑袋。下身已经适应了尼亚的进入，梅罗跪在尼亚身上扶着肩膀一上一下地动了起来，尼亚叼住梅罗的耳朵自上而下地吸吮舔舐，继而含住小巧的耳垂，像咬棉花糖一般轻轻扯着玩。  
“唔嗯！”那是梅罗最情难自禁的地方，他双腿登时打了个颤，差点没一下一坐到底。  
梅罗翠绿的眼眸漾出明亮又朦胧的涟漪，白皙的脸颊染上一层粉红，红肿的嘴唇像清晨的果园里那挂着露珠的樱桃，鲜艳欲滴。尼亚知道梅罗已进入状态，抚摸背部的手向下滑，托住梅罗的双臀顺着他的节奏一同起起落落。  
热得发烫的性器在梅罗体内快速戳刺，每次都准确地碾过最令梅罗快活的点，梅罗动了十来分钟腰就软得使不出力了，咬了一口尼亚的耳朵哼哧道：“你来。”  
尼亚吻了吻梅罗汗津津的脸，翻身将梅罗压在床上，抬起梅罗的双腿便大开大合地干起来。尼亚的玩意儿没离开过梅罗的身体，每每这样翻身都搅得梅罗止不住地呻吟，后面绞得尼亚几近投降。当然，事关尼亚身为男人到底“行不行”，他当然要身体力行地证明，梅罗的男人他是当之无愧的。

第二天闹钟响起，梅罗伸手按掉，扭头继续呼呼大睡，尼亚闭着眼睛踢了踢黏在他身上动也不动的男人，含糊道：“你昨天调过班，起来。”  
“嗯~”梅罗没睡够，头昏脑涨地怎么也不愿起来。  
又过了十分钟，又有闹钟响了，这次是尼亚的。尼亚关掉闹钟，拿开梅罗巴在身上的手手脚脚便翻身下床。没有了人体抱枕，梅罗不满地打了滚，脸埋进尼亚枕头深深吸了几口气，才顶着一头乱毛挪下床，在床头柜的抽屉里摸出两张药帖，伸着懒腰去洗漱。  
尼亚在洗浴间洗脸，看见哈欠连天的梅罗走进来，他随口道，“干脆多迟到几次直接炒掉算了。”  
“还想下床就他妈闭嘴，”梅罗撕开药帖贴在尼亚的肩膀上，扔掉垃圾，挤好牙膏就开始刷牙，“我可不是你的保姆，尼亚。”  
尼亚拿毛巾擦干脸上的水，亲了一下梅罗的耳朵，“你不是，你是我的男人。”  
“知道就滚！”梅罗顿时笑了，抬脚踹在尼亚只穿了内裤的屁股上。  
接下来一个月梅罗每晚都会等尼亚一起睡觉，熬夜对梅罗而言本就是家常便饭，玛特有事没事常常去他们家喝酒玩游戏，常常一玩就到三四点，后来在尼亚的强行约束下才收敛不少。可现下尼亚出试题做课件也做到很晚，就更谈不上管梅罗了。梅罗知道尼亚非常不喜欢自己明明可以早点休息却非要等他一起上床的这种行为，奈何梅罗总有“正当理由”予以驳回，像是“我不抱着你就睡不着，你又不是不知道”“我一边给你按你一边做你自己的你能做到吗？显然做不到”“你困了我都没困，你赶紧做完就能赶紧睡”等等这样那样的理由梅罗可谓是信手拈来、张嘴就用，偏偏尼亚就算能反驳，梅罗一用他温暖体贴的力道按摩酸痛难耐的肩颈，尼亚不服也只能乖乖憋着。  
何况时日渐长，习惯了夜里转头就能看到在乎的熟悉的身影，心中升起的踏实与满足尼亚也很喜欢。  
他知道，自己是梅罗最甜蜜的挚爱。

TBC


End file.
